


this might be the last time

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: Vampire Noct [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Other, Slice of Life, Vampire Noctis Lucis Caelum, i guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: Noctis talks to Ignis and Gladio about feeding from Prompto.They think he's an idiot, but overall it goes over well.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: Vampire Noct [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	this might be the last time

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is I just wrote it between commissions & I'm trying to hit 100K words this year so I might as well post it

“You did  _ what?” _

To say that Ignis looked borderline livid would probably, Noctis thought, be the most appropriate description. Green eyes were narrowed, thin brows drawn together, lips pressed into a firm line. He radiated disapproval and anger.

Under it, Noctis knew he was worried.

“I fed from Prompto,” Noctis repeated as calmly and patiently as he could, because he  _ knew _ Ignis was really a lot more worried than he was angry, regardless of what his current expression insisted, “Today. While we were separated from you and Gladio.”

Ignis continued to stare at him, and he seemed at a loss for words.

Noctis soldiered on, of course.

“Nothing horrible happened,” He assured his friend, “I lost control of myself for a second before it actually happened but everything went smoothly once I got control back.” Ignis’ face only lightened a little at this, “I know he’s okay, but he could probably benefit from you looking him over, and I think it would help you  _ and _ me feel better about it.”

Ignis stared for a moment longer before releasing a tense sigh.

Silence.

Then, “Noct, do you know how dangerous that was?”

“Yes, Iggy, I know.” Noct said, and managed not to sound exasperated, “I probably know that better than anyone, actually.”

Ignis slowly nodded, then released another sigh.

He seemed to take a comment to collect himself, and his expression gradually relaxed into his somewhat usual vague exasperation at Noctis. “Very well,” He said, when he seemed to be well and truly calm, “I will look him over. If I find anything of great concern we will deal with it, but I do trust that he is not terribly injured. Irresponsible though it was, you have been dealing with this affliction for a great number of years and if I do not trust you to control yourself with  _ Prompto _ then I don’t see how I can trust you to control yourself with  _ me _ as I do.”

It was a bigger compliment than Ignis probably expected or intended it to be, but Noctis would happily take it. Ignis was acknowledging that he could control himself, that he wouldn’t hurt Prompto if he hadn’t hurt  _ him _ after all these years. And, though it was a thinly veiled, playful jab at Noctis for how fond he was of Prompto and how careful he was with him as a result, Noctis would ignore that part to the best of his ability. Now wasn’t really the time for him to be openly acknowledging that he  _ might _ be more than platonically attached to his best friend―he was on his way to  _ get married, _ after all.

He shook the thought away and trailed quietly after Ignis as the elder went to check on Prompto.

True to what Noctis had thought, Prompto greatly benefited from the check-up. He relaxed  _ as soon as _ Ignis told him all was well and nothing untoward was happening. For good measure they went ahead and had Prompto drink a potion, and that made  _ all _ of them feel better. Now the biggest ordeal was telling  _ Gladio _ that he’d fed from Prompto―it wasn’t likely to go over terribly well. They’d probably fight.

“Now,” Ignis said, after Prompto had drank the potion and promptly (ha) fucked off to take pictures of the setting sun, “Given that neither you nor Prompto experienced any averse reactions to today’s…  _ Incident… _ I see no reason that we could not allow it to happen again. Provided you remain in control of yourself, there should be no issue.”

Noctis blinked once.

Twice.

One more time, for good measure.

“I expected you to be more against it than this.” Noctis pointed out, lamely.

Ignis shrugged. “Having a third option for when you need blood quickly, and especially someone who does not appear to be  _ uncomfortable _ providing it, will be highly beneficial to you in the long run. Additionally, if I may be so bold, it seems as if his blood sustains you longer than mine or Gladio’s. You said you drank about a pint, yes?”

Well, now that he  _ mentioned _ it…

“Yes…” Noctis said, because, yeah, Ignis had a point.

A pint shouldn’t have kept him going for this long, if prior events were to be trusted. A pint was usually about enough for a couple of hours, but certainly not the nine or ten hours it had been since that early morning drink.

Ignis gave him a meaningful look, then the setting sun, “And how long does a pint from Gladio or myself last you?”

Noctis waved his hands, sure that he understood the point. “I get it,” He said, “For some reason Prompto holds me over better. It’s definitely something to keep in mind.”

Ingis merely nodded, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe I have dinner to be cooking. Will you be partaking in human food tonight, your highness?”

Well, he  _ did _ have a bit of an appetite… And human food tasted good regardless of his curse. “If it’s no trouble to cook an extra portion,” He said, and Ignis practically scoffed at the implication he wouldn’t want to cook for him.

And then Noctis was alone at the edge of camp.

Okay. He ran through a mental checklist of things he could be doing right now and things that  _ needed _ done. Prompto? He was fine and taking pictures as usual. Ignis? Cooking, nothing out of the ordinary there. Gladio was pitching the tents, and the fire had already been started. He could spent some time checking up on the runes protecting the campsite, or he could gather some more wood for Gladio to throw on the fire later, or sharpen his swords… Maybe take inventory of what he had in the Armiger, discard some things he didn’t need?

Of course, all of  _ those  _ options were mostly the result of him shying almost bodily away from telling Gladio about feeding from Prompto this morning.

He needed to tell him, but… Well, maybe when he was done with the tents.

In the meantime, he would check the runes.

* * *

“Hey, Iggy,” Noctis said, voice low, “Do you have everything you need out of the Armiger?”

“For now, yes,” And, considering the knowing look on his face, Noctis was sure he understood the reason for the question. “Do let me know when you’re done.”

“Sure thing,” And, uncomfortable though he was,  _ wary _ though he was, he took a moment to concentrate and cinched down on his magic just enough to temporarily close the Armiger to his retinue.

It was not easy. It had taken years of practice to learn how to do it, and even now he could only manage for about a half-hour at a time.

He just didn’t want Gladio pulling one of his Greatswords out when this discussion turned into an argument.

Sure, it was paranoid, but Gladio, like Noct, had this horrible tendency to not think before he acted when he got mad, and Noctis was fully expecting him to get mad. If  _ anyone _ would be mad that Noctis had fed from someone who wasn’t trained to handle it, it would be his Shield. As much as he was  _ meant _ and  _ sworn _ to protect Noctis, he also had to see to it that Noctis didn’t hurt anyone. Ignis’ blessing on the event wouldn’t mean much coming from Noctis, so he’d have to duke it out with him if he  _ did _ get mad, and then let Ignis deal with backing him up once Gladio was a little bit calmer.

“Hey, Gladio.” He greeted, tense, as he approached him at the opposite edge of camp.

He made sure they were as far from Prompto as possible, because he knew Prompto hated it when they fought.

“Hey.” Gladio replied gruffly, examining him and tensing a little when he realized Noctis was tense. “Somethin’ up?”

“Listen, before I say anything, please understand that I do not want to get in a fight with you about this, but not telling you isn’t an option so just  _ please _ don’t start yelling.”

Gladio’s brows furrowed instantly. He opened his mouth as if to reply, then closed it. He was waiting.

It was the best Noctis was probably going to get.

“Earlier today, when we were all separated, I drank from Prompto.” He said, plainly, not hiding anything, and watched Gladio’s eyes widen in disbelief, “If you wanna kick my ass for putting him in danger, fine, but I didn’t hurt him and Iggy thinks it’s a good thing that the concept is out there for us now, so…”

For a long moment, Gladio stared. He was disbelieving, angry, worried―it was all clear on his face. Noctis just waited for the storm to come. Just waited for him to reach his decision and decide to fight.

Though he was watching,  _ waiting, _ he was still caught off guard when Gladio drew back and punched him.

He was expecting to be struck, but not at that exact moment, and not with a fist. The force and his lack of preparation knocked him flat on his ass. He sat there, bewildered, for a moment before he slowly reached up to prod at his throbbing cheek. Blinking, he looked to Gladio, who seemed… Exceptionally calm.

“You’re an idiot.” The man informed him when they made eye contact, then, “But if Iggy says it’s fine, then I don’t have a problem with it.”

“Then why did you fucking  _ punch  _ me?” Noctis asked, only further bewildered.

“For assuming I’d do anything worse and  _ closing the Armiger,” _ Gladio said, with a knowing look.

“Can you blame me for thinking you might want to have a very sharp discussion with me involving our weapons?” He deadpanned in reply, and that made Gladio laugh and nod in that acknowledging and accepting way.

After a moment, the elder offered him a hand and hauled him back to his feet.

Okay.

Okay, cool.

Crisis… Averted?

He guessed.

He’d take it.

The Armiger unlocked and Noctis didn’t question how Gladio had known he’d locked it. He got the feeling Gladio, of all of his retinue, might be just as attuned to it as he was. Or at least  _ close. _

But there was no point in thinking too hard on it. Things were okay right now, and this  _ might _ be the last time he got to just chill out with his friends without something being wrong. After all, every day they left camp and got closer to being able to go to Altissia to meet with Luna, and every time they left they ran the chance of running into an Imperial ambush and succumbing to it. Every night they ran the chance of running into demons before they found a Haven and not making it.

Noctis might survive, even if they were overwhelmed, but his friends wouldn’t.

He had to enjoy the time he had.

He knew marrying Luna wouldn’t stop anything, but if nothing else the Oracle might be able to help him speed things up, finish this stupid war…

He shook his head, and then he put it out of his mind, and he ate dinner with his friends while ignoring the distant sounds of demons on the prowl.


End file.
